Misfit Nightmares
Misfit Nightmares is owned by Seaviper, so if you wish to join, comment below or ask her on her message wall. About This Group Misfit Nightmares is a group of dragons of any king that feel like Misfits. They could be hybrids, exiled dragons, dragons with disabilities, dragons that have no tribe to relate to (tribeless dragons), or dragons that feel like they just dont fit in. Some dragons want to live in peace here, while some others want to someday show Pyrrhia not to disrespect Misfits. Either way, any dragon who feels like a Misfit can stay here and live in peace. here, dragons are taught not to call anyone a Misfit to hurt them, and to only use that word in a positive way. For the bad Misfits, there is a high security underground prison. There is a hospital for injured dragons, and Center, the main island where various activities go on. Certain dragons live on certain islands, and gaurds protect the place from ones who were not welcome or ones who tried to destroy this place. Dragons have ranks, and usually the higher rank a dragon is, the more wealthy they are, and they will have better things, like better weapons, better furniture, better caverns, stuff like that. all dragons here are taught to be equal and fair to each other, and never has a dragon here gone poor. Where They Live The area where they live at is at least 20 medium or big sized rocky islandsway off the coast of Pyrrhia. Their base is the biggest rocky island in the middle of all the islands. However, to get there quicker, an animus made two tunnels. One is where you have to go through a rather jagged tunnel in Jade Moutian, and the other one is on one of the islands in the Sea Kingdom. Their island is big and is tropical, like the rain forest. Dragons live in caves of their own, and there are some underground lakes with small holes to let light and air in, and where plants grow, but those are for high ranked Misfits. Underground ponds with no light are for the SeaWings and MoonWings. Large caverns are for the SkyWings and SwiftWings. Caverns that are deep beneath the earth are for MudWings, GeodeWings, and IceWings, and IceWings have cold, icey caverns. Caverns that don't dip deep into the earth are for DeathWings and TrickWings. Large Caverns near the surface are for FlameWings and SandWings. Large caverns with light coming in through small holes with plants and trees growing in them are for LeafWings, AviWings, and SpikeWings. Large caverns with light coming and junlge trees, vines, and plants growing in it are for NightWings and RainWings, but if the RainWings want, they could make huts in trees outside or inside. Other dragons like tribeless will get a medium sized cavern. Rules Please have an OC made before joining. You are allowed to have a maximum of 8 dragons to join this group, no higher. You can suggest what class (Top, High, Medium, Low, or Regular class) your OC can go into, but I get the final desision of who goes where. 'Do not ask for all your members to be a Top or High class, otherwise I WILL put your OC in a Low or Regular class. ' =Dragon Ranks= This lists what rank the dragons are that live here. Top Dragons These dragons include royalty, the group leader, or group leader helpers. This is the highest rank a dragon could get. *Bright (Group leader) * High-Ranked Dragons These dragons include assasins, spies, doctors, nurses, or dragons that have high intelligence. They are the second highest rank a dragon could get. *Neglect * * Medium-Ranked Dragons These dragons include regular or Prison Gaurds. They are the third highest class a dragon could get. * * * * Low-Ranked Dragons These dragons include traders, sellers, farmers, fishers, disabled dragon helpers, dragons with jobs, adult dragons. This is the lowest class a dragon could get. * * * * * Regular Dragons These dragons/dragonets are still in school. These dragons aren't really considered a class. * * * * * * =Importaint Islands= All the names of the Islands and who lives there. Center This island is where dragons go to ask questions, go to the market, or do fun camps. this island was meant for no one to live on it, although camps have small overnight caverns that dragons sleep in. This is also where you arrive when going through one of the tunnels. Heart This is the island where the group leader and royalty live on. *Bright * Heal This island is the hospital, where all the nurses, doctors, and recent patients live. * * High This island is where all the High-Ranked dragons live. *Neglect * Mind This is where all the dragons/dragonets go to school * * =Islands= These are all the regular islands Windy This island has a moutain with plently of caves. It is where the SwiftWings and SkyWings live. * * Rainy This one has mostly lakes and ponds, and small marshes. MoonWings and SeaWings live here, and some MudWings might visit here. * * Life This island has mostly plants and trees. SpikeWings, LeafWings, and AviWings live here. * * Wetland This island is mostly a swamp/rocky/plains mix. MudWings, GeodeWings, and IceWings live here. * * Flame This island is a desert and has an active volcano on it. SandWings and FlameWings live here. * * Barren This island is mostly plains. TrickWings and DeathWings live here. * * Morning This island is mostly jungle. RainWings and NightWings live here. * * Others These islands has a mix of ponds, forests, rocks, bogs, and plains. Hybrids and Tribeless Dragons live here. * * * * Category:Groups